For a period of time it has been possible to browse the Internet on a television set connected to a set-top box with Internet access. Generally, when a user viewing a TV channel (e.g., Nickelodeon™) wants to explore content on the Internet, the user transitions away from the selected channel to another screen with a browser performing navigation tasks. This scenario and the occasional desire of consumers to avoid commercials by scanning other TV channels poses a challenge for broadcast media service providers who want to retain viewership and maintain advertisement revenues as high as possible.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for presenting media services.